Angel Of Pain
by OperaRose91
Summary: This is based off the 2004 movie. It is about Christine's sad daughter Angelique.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Of Pain By: Mandi (OperaRose91)

Chapter One

Angelique De Changy sat on the cool, damp grass as the bright, yellow sun reflected off her brown, curly locks. Her big, doe, Hazel eyes focused on somthing in her hand. It was a letter on crisp stationary. She read the letter wearing a smile.

June 7, 1898

My dearest, sweet daughter,

I shall be home very soon. My travels are very tiresome and I hate it when I am away for you long. I shall be home for your birthday ball my pet. I have a fifteenth birthday present for your birthday on the tenth. You may not open it until then but even though you hate to wait you will be very pleased with it. I must say goodbye now pet. I miss you love!

Your loving father,

Raoul De Changy

Vicomte De Changy

It was now the tenth and Angelique could not wait any longer. Her father always gave her the most beautiful gifts and the curiosity was tearing at her. She yanked the bow that held the silk cloth together and what she found was the most beautiful necklace. It was a locket increasted with diamonds. On the back it said : To my Little Lotte. She opened it and inside was a picture of a beautiful woman and a dashing man. The woman looked to be sixteen or seventeen. Angelique knew this woman. This woman looked just like Angelique. It was her mother Christine De Changy. The Vicomtess De Changy. She knew the man also. It was her beloved father.

The day that Angelique was born, her mother, Christine, died from childbirth. But before Christine died she glanced upon her new daughter an said with her last gasping breath of life "Just like an Angel". And then she collapsed to the bed and died. Angelique once was curious of her mama when she was very young and asked why she wasn't there. Her father told the story with tears. Ever since then Angelique blamed herself for her mama's passing on. Angelique slipped her gift on her pale, delicate neck and softly began to sing in her extrodinarly beautiful soprano voice. Just like her mother, she possesed a beautiful voice. She sang as though she were Heaven itself.

Please tell me what you think. Chapter Two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had been watching for awhile. He had heard her from afar. That beautiful voice. The voice that could calm all waters and lay a giant to slumber. But that voice had a sadness . A lonely void. The man needed to know this beautiful but sad creature's name. As he began to walk up, debating on whether or not to actually talk to her. Then a leaf crackled beneath his feet and it was too late to make any decision. It had already been chosen. She lifted her head and stared at him. Not with fright, just wander. " I'm sorry miss I have seemed to disturbed you. You have my most humblest apologies." He said suddenly starting to feel his cheeks flush and get warm. As he started to walk away she said "It is rather alright. May I be so kind as to ask your name Monsieur?" Rather shocked and relieved that this angel wasn't frightened. He had realized that she had a rather strong French accent. Then with a smile of relief, he replied "My name is Matthew Kane Miss. I really shouldn't have been listening but I couldn't help myself. Where did you learn to sing like that. With such emotion. Who is your great tutor?" Matthew couldn't help himself. He had to know where such an extraordinarily voice and beauty came from. Angelique studied the man before her. He was very handsome. He had hair as dark as the night and piercing blue eyes that always seemed to be smiling. Angelique had a distant look in her eyes. Those big beautiful eyes. No doubt they were beautiful but they were filled with loneliness and longing. "My name is Angelique De Changy. My father is Raoul. The Vicomte De Changy. My mother was the famous 1880's Opera singer Christine Daae. I suppose I inherited this voice from her. From what I have heard about her though, I'm probably accurate when I say I wouldn't hold a candle to her. My father has paid lessons for me from since I was a very young girl. I would have loved to have met her. She was so kind and beautiful I'm told." Matthew pondered for a moment. Angelique. Angel. This Angel's name was Angelique. Matthew knew the subject at hand very much hurt Angelique so he decided it best he change the topic. "Miss De Changy, I must say I haven't or ever will hear a voice as beautiful as yours." He said with meaning. That made Angelique feel very good. Matthew could tell. "Miss, I must be on my way now. My father is expecting me. I shall hope to see you again. Would I be worthy of such a pleasure as your company again?" he said. Angelique knew she was blushing quite fiercely. " Of course. We shall most certainly meet again sir. I can't wait. Are you invited to my masked ball tomorrow? It is for my birthday, Today was my 15th birthday. Please say you'll come? I shall send a messenger tonight for your invitation. Please say you'll come? " she questioned. Matthew could not refuse this Angel sent from Heaven. "As you wish mademoiselle." he replied. For once this Angel in Pain's sad eyes seemed so happy but still a hint of sadness. Such unbearable sadness in those eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The short walk to and from Angelique's secret place was a great experience for her. Angelique was not allowed to go anywhere without supervision except there. Sariah made sure of that. Sariah was a terrible woman of the age of 26. She had Red hair and green eyes filled with greed, jealousy, meaness, and hatred. The expression on her face was that of someone who just got done sucking a lemon. She was a vile, venomous woman and treated the dirt under her feet better than she treated Angelique. The worst thing was that she was Angelique's stepmother. It was only two years ago when Raoul and Sariah were married. The new Vicomtess De Changy. He didn't love her. The only reason why this treacherous union took place was because Raoul thought it best that Angelique had a mother. Sariah didn't love Raoul either. She was a gold digger. Sariah was so jealous of Angelique. She was jealous of her voice, her undying beauty, and of her period. Angelique took all the unkind words without ever talking back or speaking up. Raoul never knew. If he had then Sariah would not be there. Angelique hadn't dared told Raoul because she didn't know that Raoul hated Sariah with every fiber of his being. That's the whole reason why Raoul was always gone. Raoul loved his little girl and had he known the horror she went through while he was away then he would kill Sariah with his own gun. He always showered Angelique with everything she needed and so much more.

Flashback

Christine's curls were bouncing all over the place. Raoul loved it better when she let her lovely ringlets go wild better than when she put them back. He loved Christine. His Little Lotte. He had won her heart and till this day he fought so hard to keep it. However he had never really won her heart. He only had a piece of it. The year was 1883 (3 years after the incident) and it was Christine's 19th birthday. She looked so beautiful but not as happy as she should be. Christine had loneliness and pain in her eyes. Longing. Raoul knew deep in his heart that she did not love him as much she said she did. She loved Him. Her Angel of Music. Raoul's enemy. Christine would often sing and always of pain and despair. Never sweet music as she once sung when she was with her Angel. Raoul saw Christine's pain. Through the past 3 years Christine had grown much paler than she already was and much weaker than she already was. Raoul would hear her at night as cried out and she thought no one heard. He was never asleep. He cries cut through him like a knife. More than once he had awoken to hear her crying his name in her sleep. But on that particular day she looked happy. But never her eyes. Her eyes shown a broken past. Of unforgotten memories. Of her shattered heart. " Raoul. Darling. I have spectacular news! I'm with child. Oh I'm so high that nothing could bring me down." Christine as soon as she said it she regreted it. It only made her think of him. " Are you excited Raoul?" she asked after a few hesitant moments. Raoul couldn't believe it. He was jumping for joy inside. " Oh Little Lotte. I love you so much. Thank you." Raoul replied while hugging his wife. Christine politely kissed Raoul's cheek and went to her private room. They slept in seperate rooms. He did this to make his wife happy. He could hear her in her now singing that song that shattered his heart into a million pieces.

My love for you is in a mist,

but everytime I'm near you my heart it can't resist;

I want to let you know how I feel,

let you know that my love is for real;

but there is somthing holding me back,

maybe the others have somthing I lack;

this mist is making me weary,

and my eyes they won't see clearly;

I won't let you know how much I feel,

but my heart is somehow forever sealed;

I want for you to wrap your arms around me,

tell me that you'll never leave me,

But I don't know if you still feel the same way,

So this is the only way to say what I had to say;

I never knew I was so lonely,

until you opened up my heart,

I want you to be my one and only,

never want to be apart;

My spirit has gotten so battered,

for I feel so lonely,

and if my dreams were all that mattered,

you'd be here with me;

but my love I can't reveal,

because my heart is forever sealed;

maybe someday I will tell you how I feel,

and let you know that my love is for real;

but for now it remains untold,

maybe someday I'll have all the love one heart can hold.

Everytime she sang that song she would call out for her beloved. He was her Angel.

Present

Raoul was thinking of that day as he was riding up to his mansion in his carriage. Angelique looked exactly like Christine except more Beautiful. The same Sad eyes. N one as young as her or as Christine was should've had such sad eyes. But today when his daughter came running out to greet him Raoul saw a newfound glint of hapiness in her eyes. Just a glint but enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the day of Angelique's Masqurade ball and she was very excited but nervous. She was nervous because she was going to grace the people with her voice and because Matthew would possibly be there. She was there with her Governess Ulliana and The Stable boy William. William was Twenty years old and had worked there seven years. Angelique and him were the best of friends since then. William had light brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was so handsome and kind. He was also very much in love with Angelique since the moment he met her. He wanted to be the one to make the saddness in her eyes vanish and never come back ever again. For about a year he had been meaning to ask her to marry him but he never thought he was good enough for her. He always thought to himself 'I'm the stable boy. She's the Angel. A Fallen Angel. An Angel Of Pain. But it would be a sin for one of god's Angels love a Stable Boy. What a piece of filth I am. God help me! I'm in love with one of your Angels.How I love her so.' He had taken out the beautiful ring while thinking these troulbling thoughts. He heard the door click shut and he had realized that Angelique had entered the room at that moment. He quickly slipped the ring into his pocket of his old worn pants. "Bonjour Madmoiselle Angel. How is your day going so far?" He asked looking up to that Beautiful face. He was the only one who called her Angel and Angelique liked it that way. "Oh Will! I am filled with such high spirits today! I feel as though I could fly with the birds in the sky! Above the clouds and to the sun and past the Stars and have a picnic on the moon! I shall sing so that god himself may ask me to sing with his band of Angels. You are coming tonight aren't you? If you don't then you shall crush me." Angelique asked with tose sad eyes gazing at him. In all this time no matter what she asked he could never refuse her. He let out a deep sigh and replied with " Angel I wish I could but...well... I can't very well wear this can I?" Angelique's face just lit up. She pulled somthing out from behind her back and it was the most beautiful black suit with gold cufflings. " Will this do?" She said still beaming. Will stood up from his chair in Awe. "Go on. Try it on. I'll wait in here." she said handing him the suit and sitting in the plush velvet chair he just got up from. Within ten minutes Will came out in the suit. He looked even more handsome. He was also wearing a smug smile. Angelique was now the one who stood in awe. The suit fit perfectly, hugging every part of his masculine body in all the right ways. "How do I look?" He asked. Angelique replied with "So,so handsome Will. I knew it." She clapped her hands in excitement. Will walked over and embraced her firm but gentle. Then he whispered in her ear "Happy Birthday my sweet Angel." Then he kissed her very passionatly. Angelique did not pull away because she was kissing him back. But then she pulled away and said " Will, you are my bestfriend and I love you but not like you would want. I'm sorry." Will's heart at that moment shattered. " I'm so sorry Angel. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again. But now I have to get back to my work." Angelique knew then how much she hurt him. " Will I am so-..." Will cut her off by saying " Make sure your dance card is free for a dance with me tonight okay Angel?" Faking his smile and fighting back the tears that wanted to pour. " I will always save a dance for you Will. Goodbye." She said and the she walked out the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew put on his best black suit and slicked his hair back. He could not wait till tonight! He longed to dance with Angelique! He had only just met her yesterday but he felt drawn to her. He thought he was in love.

Matthew lived with his father and had a deep passion for music. Like his father. His father was a middle aged man with his only son, Matthew. His father had jet black hair and blue/green eyes. His name was Erik and he wore a mask. He once was referred as The Phantom Of The Opera. Erik had cared for his son in the warm, country Manor outside of Paris, France. He had moved there in 1880.

Flashback

Erik had just walked through the curtain. He could not stand this unbearable pain. He had lost her. He figured he would. Everything he loved left him. He wanted to die. He had just had his heart ripped out and handed to him. Little did he know that Christine's heart was slowly breaking. But his heart was already shattered. His heart was now slowly filling with darkness. He would never love another. Only Christine. When Erik had gotten onto the dark street he did not attempt to hide his face. He wanted to be caught and killed. He was walking into a dark alley as a fancy carriage rode by with snow white horses. The carriage had the De Changy crest on the side. Erik stepped into the shadow to hide. He saw Christine in the foggy carriage window. She was crying. Erik saw that Raoul had been up at top steering the horses. He quietly stepped out of the shadow and followed behind making sure he was not seen. He had to make sure she got to wherever she was going safely. Even though the tears were trailing down her pale cheeks and she was wet from the water from the lake, she looked beautiful. Erik cursed himself for making her sad. Christine looked up just at that moment. She saw him before he had the chance to hide. Erik might have been mistaken but he thought he saw her smile. Erik ducked into the shadows.

Erik watched Christine as she lifted up in her seat to the window which led to Raoul.

"Raoul, I need you to stop the carriage please." Christine said with a scratchy voice from holding back tears. Raoul was very surprised and was not expecting this. " Why do you need to get off Christine? We are almost to our new home. Raoul replied. "Because I need to be alone Raoul. Please? I'll walk the rest of the way. Please stop." Christine said now crying. Raoul could not refuse her. " Okay Christine, but take my pistol." Raoul said as he pulled the firearm out of his pocket. He stopped the horses and summoned Christine up. He gently kissed her lips and handed her the pistol. " I love you, Little Lotte." Raoul said as he rode away. Christine put the pistol in her dress and ran to Erik's hiding spot. Erik stepped farther into the alley in which he was hiding. He could not let her see him. " ERIK! ERIK! WHERE ARE YOU AT? I"VE COME BACK TO YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU!" Christine screamed through her tears and fierce crying. She had collapsed to her knees and was rocking back and forth holding her head. Christine thought to herself ' Had I just imagined him there? Am I losing my mind? Of course I imagined it! He doesn't love me anymore. After what I did to him, Why would he? I thought that there was some hope left but I was wrong.' And with that Christine pulled the pistol out of her dress and raised it. Her little hands held it against her temple and pulled back the lever and was just about to pull the trigger when Erik ran up behind her and grabbed the gun. "Oh Christine. It's all my fault." Erik said as he threw the gun down and wrapped Christine in a tight embrace. "Erik? Is it really you? Or did I pull the trigger and we are in Heaven?" Christine questioned with tearful, innocent eyes. "My darling, darling Christine. It is me. Don't fret anymore, my love. Your Angel is here." Erik said while getting his fingers tangled in her mass of curls. " Erik please take me with you, I cannot live without you. I will kill myself if I'm forced to. Please?" Christine said as she cried into his shoulder. Erik soothed her. He loved her so much but he could not let her live her life as a damned and cursed Phantom's wife. "My Angel. I cannot let this be! To let you walk into the shadows of darkness and die from your pretty life. I love you too much… To condemn you." Erik said with so much sadness and pain in his voice. " No Erik, no. If you leave me I shall condemn myself. You could save me from that. You could save me from death.." Christine said. This made a chill go through Erik. He could not live with himself if something happened to her that he could've prevented. He gave in. "Come Christine. I have a manor on Paris countryside." And so they went.


End file.
